Coloquio
by nellyhatakk
Summary: Yaoi. Shaka sabe que entre él y Mu hay una conversación pendiente, y aunque no sabe muy bien cómo empezar, tiene muy claro lo que quiere decir. Las acciones de Mu tienen consecuencias, el Lemuriano ya lo sabía, aunque quizá no son exactamente las que pensaba. ShakaxMu


El maltrecho estado del santuario era evidente, las pilas de escombros que se encontraban dispersas a través de las escaleras hacia los doce templos dejaban claro que ahí se habían librado grandes batallas. Las maniobras de reconstrucción ya habían comenzado y las tareas de limpieza ya habían sido distribuidas a través de la cadena de mando del santuario. Pupilos, maestros, guardias, caballeros y amazonas; no había nadie exento, había una Guerra Santa por librar a la vuelta de la esquina y el santuario de Athena no podía permitir bajar sus defensas como resultado de una interna guerra civil. Una que los llevo a perder más de lo que imaginaban.

El gran antiguo maestro se mantuvo firme y tomo las riendas de las decisiones importantes, aquellas que según su larga experiencia les permitirían a las tropas de Athena alzarse con la victoria y resguardar la paz por la que su diosa peleaba en incontables vidas en incontables eras. Ya no había duda de que Hades pronto despertaría.

Y con aquello en mente Shaka continúo con firmeza su descenso hacia la primera Casa, el templo del Carnero. Deseaba hablar con él. Después de que la batalla contra el falso patriarca había terminado lo había intentado varias ocasiones, y de veras que lo intentaba. Su progreso más grande había sido lograr llegar hasta la actualmente vacía casa de Géminis antes de dar vuelta sobre sus talones y regresar por donde había venido, y así había permitido que los días pasaran sin plantar cara a aquella confrontación que venía evitando por tantos años, pero que le rondaba una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. La representación de buda en la tierra dudo una vez más y se detuvo en la entrada del templo de Tauro, su rostro no manifestaba alteración alguna y despejando la volátil duda que lo envolvía, elevo su voz lo suficiente como para solicitar al cuidador del Templo permiso para pasar. No hubo contestación.

Llamo nuevamente, esta vez por cosmos, pero el resultado fue el mismo, ni rastros de Aldebarán. Y otra vez la voz en su mente lo instaba a volver a su templo, pero su orgullo le pedía seguir aun sin saber realmente que obtendría al final. Seguir o volver.

No fue consiente de cuánto tiempo había seguido debatiendo en silencio. Enfrascado en lo que parecía una "meditación" de último momento, se olvidó del entorno. Fue una conocida perturbación en el espacio-tiempo lo que lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lo orillo a girase para plantarle cara al joven que se había materializado a sus espaldas y que desobedeciendo las normas del santuario había decidido tele transportarse ante su presencia. Justo el joven que tanto quería evadir.

– Aldebarán se encuentra de misión.

– No lo buscaba a él – Shaka respondió tan altivo y frio como solo él podía y si fuese otra persona con quien hablase, aquella pequeña alteración en su voz producto de su repentino encuentro habría pasado desapercibida. Pero era con Mu con quien hablaba.

– Eso ya lo sé – Mu correspondió con el mismo tono gélido, no permitiría que aquel hombre lo tratase como a un inferior.

–Si ya lo sabes, pudiste haberme esperado en tu templo, o acaso te encuentras tan ansioso que no pudiste esperar a que cruzara la segunda casa – El tinte arrogante y presuntuoso de sus palabras, no inmuto al lemuriano, en vez de eso lo incitó a responderle de la misma forma.

– Nada de eso – Respondió tranquilamente. – Percibí tu Cosmos fluctuar de manera errática y quería estar seguro de que esta vez no te retractaras y volvieras a tu templo, Virgo. – Añadió con una sonrisa ladina que Shaka no pudo ver pero que por su tono de voz claramente pudo dilucidar.

Shaka omitió el hecho de que Mu le restregaba en la cara que se había dado cuenta de sus fallidos intentos de buscarlo, lo que más le sorprendía era la forma en que lo había hecho. Donde estaba el humilde chico del Tíbet que recordaba, aquel cuyas palabras siempre iban impregnadas de firmeza y sencillez.

– ¿Por qué me has estado esquivando Shaka? – Ya no había ninguna insinuación, era una pregunta directa. – Desde que volví de Jamir pareciera que-

– ¿Estas sugiriendo que estoy huyendo, de ti?

– No lo sé Shaka, ¿Lo estás?

– Por supuesto que no, solo buscaba la manera correcta de abordar-

–Lo ocurrido en Jamir? –virgo asintió con la cabeza y ambos permanecieron en silencio un par de segundos que para Shaka parecían no querer avanzar. – ¿Te parece si vamos a mi templo?

–Me parece lo más adecuado –el rubio se dio la vuelta para comenzar el recorrido en silencio cuando sintió una mano posarse en el hombro de su armadura.

–Así es más rápido – Mu no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sintió su cosmos elevarse, en un parpadeo ya se encontraban en el corredor principal de la casa del carnero.

Mu soltó su hombro y le hizo el ademan de que lo siguiera hacia la parte privada de su Templo.

– Puedo notar que Aries se encuentra bastante bien, no ha sufrido daño estructural como buena parte de los otros Templos.

–Como sabrás, no se libró batalla alguna tras estas paredes. Desconozco porque has sacado el tema a relucir.

– Solo era una observación.

–Una bastante obvia.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un pequeño comedor muy sencillo, solo la mesa y tres sillas con algunas alacenas hacia las paredes y un mueble para guardar quizá algunos utensilios de cocina pensó Shaka. Mu lo invito a tomar asiento y Shaka ocupo la silla frente al peli lila. Aun así parecía que ninguno quería realmente iniciar a hablar. El rubio separó sus labios, pero fue Aries quien dijo las primeras palabras.

– Pensé que dejarías en el olvido lo de aquel día, y que lo tomarías como estragos de la edad que teníamos en ese entonces, a fin de cuentas no creo que haya sido para tanto. – Mu desvió su mirada a un lado tratando de ocultar el tono divertido de su voz y queriendo sonar lo suficientemente firme.

– Tienes razón – Mu sintió una pequeña punzada de desazón atorarse en su garganta con esta afirmación, pero que se desvaneció en cuanto Shaka continuo. –Aun así, por tan insignificante que haya sido para ti, es mejor dejar las cosas claras.

Mu realmente dudaba que Shaka hablase en serio, y trataba de evitar a toda costa la sonrisa que moría por brotar en sus labios. Nunca pensó que aquel acto tan inocente pudiese alterar de tal manera al siempre maduro y altivo caballero de Virgo. Sin embargo con lo conservador y reservado que era, suponía que con el rubio todo era posible.

– Shaka soy consciente de que por nuestra condición de guerreros carecemos en su totalidad de habilidades sociales y que es difícil para nosotros comprender las relaciones humanas en su mayoría pero… creo que le diste muchas vueltas al asunto.

– Mu te suplico no me interrumpas, intento explicar algo importante.

–Shaka, solo fue un beso inocente. ¡Por buda! Teníamos diez años. Yo llevaba muchos años de aislamiento viviendo solo, extrañándolos a todos, extrañándote a ti. Cuando fuiste intentando traerme de vuelta al santuario me sobrecogió tu presencia, habías crecido mucho y yo también, me sentí feliz de verte de nuevo, cuando nos despedimos quise darte un beso. – Mu se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire y se dio cuenta que se estaba sobre exaltando – Mira yo no dije que fuese insignificante para mí, pero creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que aun sigas ofendido, si mis acciones fueron incorrectas, te pido una disculpa, creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros para seguir siendo amigos y compañeros de armas, porque no puedes seguir evitándome como si tuviera lepra.

Shaka abrió los ojos al oír aquello, y Mu se sorprendió al instante por tener la mirada del rubio clavada en la suya con algo que podía identificar como desconcierto.

–Yo no estoy enfadado contigo– hizo una pausa –Durante un tiempo si lo estuve, pero no por la razón que piensas. Estaba enfadado porque todo aquello era nuevo para mí, siempre intente mantenerme ajeno a los sentimientos mundanos que compartían el resto de los humanos. –Mu rodo los ojos. – Tú lo has sabido siempre. Cuando regrese al santuario en aquella ocasión, medite muchos días, incluso le pregunte a Buda lo que significaba aquel gesto tuyo, pero él me respondió que aquella era una respuesta que yo mismo tendría que encontrar. –Mu sonrió, en el fondo la actitud y acciones de Shaka le causaba una inmensa ternura y porque no decirlo, un poco gracia, no se podía creer que la mismísima representación de buda en la tierra fuese un hombre tan inocente. –Los libros que consultaba y los pergaminos que leía me daban respuestas que no me satisfacían, hasta que entre meditación tras meditación llegue a la conclusión de que aquel sentimiento tras tus acciones, era afecto. – Mu asintió y reprimió las enormes ganas que tenia de golpearse la frente –Durante un tiempo saber aquello fue suficiente para mí y continúe con mi entrenamiento y mi camino a la iluminación. –Shaka dudó sobre si decir lo siguiente sería correcto. Al final decidió que ya no daría marcha atrás. –Lo extraño ocurrió un par de años después, quizá rondaba los quince cuando por primera vez volví a revivir aquel evento a través de un sueño, y a partir de esa noche los sueños no se detuvieron, al principio simplemente eras tú y aquel tímido beso de tus labios fríos, pero con el pasar de las noches y de los años se convirtieron en episodios nocturnos en los que yo te arrancaba la ropa y te hacia gritar mi nombre sin desenfreno. Hasta ahora la meditación me había sido de gran ayuda, pero verte de nuevo no ha ayudado demasiado, en ocasiones, me sorprendo a mí mismo anhelando conocer el sabor de tu piel. –Mu se sonrojo furiosamente, y abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, aquello definitivamente no se lo esperaba. – Mu, te seré sincero, no sé qué es lo que siento por ti. Pero necesito averi-

–Espera Shaka, ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? –Mu inspecciono cada gesto en su rostro, no había rastro de mentira en él. – ¿Qué se supone que deba decirte? ambos somos Santos de Athena nuestra devoción esta con nuestra diosa. No hay lugar para este tipo de enredos en el campo de batalla, la resurrección de Hades se acerca.

–Por eso mismo he venido a aclarar todo, la guerra se acerca, y no hay garantía de que alguno de nosotros la sobreviva. No tiene sentido seguir guardándolo. Sé que tu estas tanto o más confundido que yo. Aunque intentes negarlo. – Mu parpadeó perplejo un par de veces, el rubio se levantó de su asiento y avanzo con paso firme hasta llegar a la silla de un petrificado Mu, tomo su mentón y lo obligo a mirarle. –No puedes ocultarlo de mí.

Aprovechando el desconcierto, el rubio enredo una de sus manos en la caballera lila y se apodero de sus labios en un beso tan demandante que por un momento Mu no supo que hacer.

Aries reacciono y se levantó tan rápido como pudo empujando al rubio en el proceso.

–Shaka estás demente, no sé qué pretendas con esto, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que no es correcto. Le debemos lealtad a Athena. –Su voz se alzó tan firme como la situación se lo permitía. – Ya no somos unos niños, lo que yo sienta por ti, carece de importancia, ambos nos debemos a un bien mayor. Ahora te pido que te olvides de esto y te retires de mi templo, arconte de Virgo.

–No lo haré. – Se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. Se alejó un par pasos. – Nuestra lealtad para la diosa Athena nada tiene que ver con esto.

–Shaka por favor retírate. –Un ligero tic comenzaba a aparecer por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

–Solo te escondes bajo el argumento más genérico que se te ocurre para no enfrentar las consecuencias de tus acciones.

Mu exhaló sonoramente, e intento tranquilizarse –Estoy intentando tomarme esto de la mejor manera que puedo, no es fácil pensar claro cuando el amor de tu juventud te acaba de confesar descaradamente ¡que solía o suele tener sueños húmedos contigo!

En ese momento el hombre más cercano a dios reflexiono las palabras de Mu y cayó en cuenta de las suyas propias, rememoró todo lo que le acaba de decir, Mu tenía razón, había sido descarado y había hablado sin pudor alguno, pero cayó en cuenta de algo aún más importante. –Entonces… soy tu amor de juventud?

Ahora si Mu estaba Furioso. Acaso ese hombre escuchaba una sola palabra de lo que decía. Golpeo con fuerza la mesa y elevo su cosmos de un parpadeo, en un instante su armadura estaba cubriendo su cuerpo y un Aura amenazadora lo cubría.

– ¡Fuera de Templo! –Ni siquiera tuvo que concentrarse, empleó todas sus capacidades psíquicas que tanto lo destacaban y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a Virgo, lo desapareció de su vista.

Sin la presencia del rubio el peli lila se tranquilizó, aunque aún se sentía algo avergonzado, nunca pensó bajo ninguna circunstancia que aquella situación terminara así. Siempre le había hecho gracia pensar que Shaka se había enfadado por el incidente en Jamir, no le dolía porque él conocía como era, por algo eran amigos. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar tras su regreso al santuario, le seguía divirtiendo la forma en la que Shaka le sacaba la vuelta, porque asumía que se debía a la incapacidad del rubio para lidiar con temas tan humanos. Hasta lo creyó más inocente. Se sintió estafado.

Suspiro y se quedó pensando, quizá Shaka tenía razón, ahora era él quien tendría que plantarle cara y hablar con él. Sonrió, ya sería otro día. Por hoy tenía muchas armaduras que reparar, y Kiki estaba por llegar. Le ordeno a Aries abandonar su cuerpo, lo cual le pareció raro porque no recordaba haber llevado puesta su armadura. Se dirigió a su taller y se dispuso a trabajar.

El rubio sintió el tenue calor del sol sobre su piel y percibió la gran humedad en el ambiente, aún no había nubes, pero llovería pronto, lo sabía aún bajo sus parpados cerrados, se puso en pie y con parsimonia se sacudió la tierra de su cuerpo. El viento soplaba con fiereza y su cabello parecía más enmarañado comparado con el lacio perfecto que solía siempre lucir, no lo admitiría nunca pero aquel repentino viaje lo mareo un poco, solo un poco. Acostumbrado a viajar por el plano astral, no era ajeno a la sensación, pero la transportación de la materia por el espacio ocasionalmente le causaba náuseas, siempre había admirado las tremendas capacidades de Mu de Aries, pero esta vez cuando abrió sus ojos y diviso a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una gran cabeza de Pascua, pensó que al codero se le había pasado la mano.

Se tomaría su tiempo para volver. Suspiro y pensó en Mu.

– _Que hombre con tan poco tacto._

* * *

Yo no se como nacio esto, tenia tiempo rondando en mi mente, queria hacer algo serio, profundo, y hermoso, pero no se me da. como no me quedaba muy claro termino asi, con una especie de shaka-se-cree-un-donjuan. sobra decir que estan algo OoC, pero pues la magia del guion lo permite. creo que no me arrepiento de nada. Igual sobra decir que me encanta el Mu x shaka.


End file.
